battleroyalepeachcreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Burkins
Sarah Burkins was a minor character in Battle Royale: Peach Creek. She was the leader of the Wannabes, a bunch of wannabe gangsters who did nothing but talk smack. She led the Wannabes with an iron fist, making them do what she wanted. The majority of them killed each other, leaving her with two lackeys. She eventually died as her collar exploded. Background Sarah Burkins was the little sister of Ed Burkins. Their parents were health nuts and forced her brother to work out everyday, even when he didn't want to. Because Sarah was the youngest, her parents spoiled her rotten, because they thought the youngest was the best. As a result, she was bratty beyond belief. Ed always looked out for her and usually did whatever she wanted. After eighth grade, he began to realize that his sister was using him just for her own personal gain. After he stopped doing the majority of what she wanted, she started the clique the Wannabes, since she just wanted manservants. Appearance Sarah was shorter than the rest, since she was in 6th grade, as she clung to her brother to let her go with them on the trip. She has red hair and she had a small gut. she had blue eyes and her personality was she thought everything was hers. Friends and enemies Because she thought everyone was her friend, she usually got on everyone's nerves, especially her clique members. She annoyed Eddy beyond control, to the point where he almost beat her up. Ed looked out for his little sister, but began to stop what he was doing when he finally found out the truth. In The Program Although the fiction doesn't describe it, most of her 'gang' killed each other on suspicion of betrayal. She began to hide out for most of the program with two surviving members. Inside her pack was a MAC-10, one of her favorite guns, although she never touched one in her life. As she contemplated their next move, her followers turned on her, making her remember that she had let two men rape one of their sisters, and ran away not doing anything to stop. Before they could pull the trigger, Ed stepped out. He began to walk towards them and eventually ran towards them, killing them in a matter of minutes. Thinking she had been saved, she began to get confused when Ed began to walk away without a word. When she finally asked him, he told her that she was on her own, saying that he began to mature and realized that she was using him for her own personal gain. She threatened suicide, but he didn't lift a finger to stop her. When she found her gun was out of bullets, she decided she needed to do things for herself. Before she could've gotten a headstart, she accidentally walked into a danger zone, which was on the border of the area she was in, and her collar exploded, instantly killing her. Category:Character Category:Minor character